<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【圭云】企鹅和他的漂亮哥哥 by BLUEFEAST</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370498">【圭云】企鹅和他的漂亮哥哥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEFEAST/pseuds/BLUEFEAST'>BLUEFEAST</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior, 圭云 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEFEAST/pseuds/BLUEFEAST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>平行世界 都是私设 经不起研讨</p><p>番外慎入！！！</p><p>祝大家新年快乐呀！！！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【圭云】企鹅和他的漂亮哥哥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>平行世界 都是私设 经不起研讨</p><p>番外慎入！！！</p><p>祝大家新年快乐呀！！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【1】</p><p>一个月前</p><p>【绝对仿真！不真不要钱！为您定制最真实的幻想！**机器人，满足您的占有！】</p><p>电脑页面突然弹出广告，抓着鼠标转了转，犹豫了一下，还是点了进去。已经深刻入脑海中的每一寸，每一处线条，甚至连气味都牢牢记住，仔仔细细地填了上去后，一键下单。</p><p>“我是真的疯了吧……”曺圭贤低下头苦笑着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【2】</p><p>一个月后</p><p>晃着醉得一塌糊涂的脑袋，曺圭贤打开宿舍门，刚从玄关处走进去，就看见了心心念念的人儿站在客厅，“哥……”</p><p>“咕噜呀，这个机器人……呀！”金钟云被曺圭贤直接拉住手腕扯着走到主卧，门被暴力摔上“哐当”一声。</p><p>金钟云有点被吓到，看着眼前这个醉鬼，不安地问：“怎么了？醉了吗？要不我去帮你弄解酒汤？”</p><p>“啊……好像刚好是今天到货，不过、怎么自己出来了呢……”曺圭贤自言自语道，拉着人走近了一步，半低下头，挺直的鼻梁在人身上嗅着些什么，从脸颊闻到颈窝，从颈窝又闻到了头发，最后停在金钟云正前方，直直地望入那一双凤眼，忽地伸出舌尖舔了一下金钟云干裂的嘴唇。</p><p>“呀！你个狗崽子在干什么！”金钟云吃惊地望着曺圭贤，满脑子不可思议。</p><p>“真的和哥好像呢，这个反应……”是真的脑子不清醒了吧，曺圭贤一把抱住眼前的人，死死地抱着，将人直接拖到床上，俯身压下，大手在人身上徘徊，“开关在哪里？怎么转换模式……嗯……声控吗？”</p><p>“呀！不要再摸了！”敏感的腰部被人摸来摸去引起一阵战栗，金钟云扭着腰左躲右躲。</p><p>“那么，开启性爱模式。”</p><p>“莫！”</p><p>脑子里转了几个弯，才想通了曺圭贤这些莫名其妙的举动是怎么了，这狗崽子买了个什么机器人，居然还是定制款，还是定制成和自己一样的！</p><p>金钟云满脑子震惊，“你……”</p><p>抬起头想要说些什么，却在望入那双眼睛后失去了话语。</p><p>曺圭贤撑着在自己身上，一双眼睛直直地盯着金钟云，让人觉得莫名的深情与悲伤。</p><p>渐渐地，眼眶湿润，曺圭贤看着身下这个自己心动已久却依旧不敢言明的人，压抑了不知多久的情绪好想要一下子全部爆发出来，张了张嘴，想要说些什么，也不知道从何说起，最终也只能无力地喊了一句，“哥……”</p><p>金钟云僵着身子，不知是因为突然知晓弟弟对自己的感情还是此刻被人压在身下的无措，一动也不敢动。</p><p>眼睁睁地看着曺圭贤越靠越近，就这样轻柔地吻了下来。唇与唇之间的碰触让两个人的心跳加速。曺圭贤极尽温柔地舔舐着，引导着人张开嘴，伸入舌尖勾引着人纠缠着。</p><p>双手在人身躯上来回抚动，指尖划过细嫩的肌肤，最后握住人的手臂压在头顶，让人无法逃脱完全地展现在自己身下，“金钟云……金钟云……”一声又一声地呢喃，夹杂着渴望与无奈。</p><p>金钟云被吻得动了情，深深地沉浸在那人给予的温情与爱意中。他很久没有感受到如此深刻并给予他安全感的情感中了。他被伤过心，走出来之后他也依旧相信爱，但是却也不自觉地抗拒自己投入，他知道，是自己害怕了。</p><p>被亲吻的感觉很好，被轻抚的感觉很好，被握住手腕的感觉很好，被呼唤的感觉也很好。金钟云轻轻颤抖着，还是睁开了眼，看着身上的这个男人，从青涩到如今的成熟，回忆起来，有多少自己未知的萌动。有时是他温柔地安慰，有时是他宽厚的胸膛，有时是他开朗的欢笑。</p><p>“如果是你的话……”</p><p>我可以，再勇敢一次。</p><p>我亲爱的咕噜。</p><p>这么多年的感情，当得知是早已被变质的情意，如果不觉得厌恶的话，那多半就会是乐见其成的欢喜了。</p><p> </p><p>【2】</p><p>终究卸下了所有防备，全身放松，任由曺圭贤将自己的衣物脱下，任由他的手在自己身上放肆，任由自己情动地攀上他的腰……呼，还好这狗崽子还知道润滑油……</p><p>“嘶……”从未被人造访过的那一处被破开，男人的阴茎就这样深深地捅入，撞进自己最柔嫩的地方。金钟云的头颅高昂着，被汗水浸湿的头发一缕一缕地贴在脸上，微肿的红唇张着，不住地发出呻吟。</p><p>“哥，你是我的了……”曺圭贤温柔地挺动着，他知道，他的哥在害怕，所以他会一直耐心地温暖着他，尽管……现在这个不是他，但是这已是他深入骨髓的本能。</p><p>即使是温柔的，阴茎却还是兴奋地撑满了肉穴，硕大的龟头一下又一下地重重地撞击着，寻到了那一处，金钟云敏感地收缩着，将性器包裹地紧紧的，却又不断把自己的腰往上送，“圭贤呐……嗯啊……啊……”</p><p>“哥……”曺圭贤在金钟云身体里放肆着，侵入着他一直幻想了许久的深处，感受到了想象中的快感。他着迷了，将人翻过身来，以后入的方式重新进入，一只手执紧人的腰，另一只手游走到人胸前揉捏起乳头，挑逗着，像是对待真正的爱人一样取悦他。</p><p>后入的体位更加深入，金钟云脑子一片空白，被人侵入而带来的快感太过汹涌，是他从未有过的体验。胸前被人揉捏的感觉让他酥麻而又沉迷，后背被人亲吻的感觉让他感觉到了珍惜，他只能下意识地呻吟，“啊……嗯啊……啊啊啊！”</p><p>高潮来得猛烈，汹涌的海浪瞬间袭来将人冲到最高处。金钟云腰一躬，射出精液的同时，后面那处也被人射入，感觉到了一种微妙的饱胀感。</p><p>高潮过后，曺圭贤清醒了一些，看着怀里的人，双眸暗沉，不知在想些什么。后来还是自嘲般笑了笑，“果然是我疯了吧，居然把你当成他了……”</p><p>嘴上那么说着，却还是将怀里的人抱得更加紧，“哥，我真的真的，好想你。”——好想真正拥有你，好爱你。</p><p>金钟云没有理会，他方才没脑子想，现在理智回归以后，终于想明白了曺圭贤是以为他是那个机器人了……嘶，这狗崽子……</p><p>待人熟睡后，金钟云轻轻从曺圭贤的怀抱里挣脱出来，身上的不适感好了些，他走下床刚一站起身，身后那一处的东西缓缓流了下来，“阿西……”</p><p>金钟云脸一红，还是强忍着把衣服穿上，现在可没空清理了。</p><p>穿戴好后，金钟云走到床边，想起刚刚曺圭贤说的话，还是软了眉眼，俯下身，与他交换了今夜第二个吻，“你个胆小鬼，要给点教训才行啊。”</p><p>“咕噜呀，晚安。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【3】</p><p> </p><p>第二天是团体舞蹈练习的日子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云破天荒的迟到了整整一个钟头才到练习室。</p><p>“哥，怎么了这么晚？”李东海先走了过去担心地问。</p><p>“没事，昨晚有点累，所以睡了个好觉。”金钟云笑了笑回答。</p><p>确实有点累，但也是久违地放松了的感觉，昨夜一回到家洗完澡就睡了。</p><p>“噢……呀！莫呀莫呀，这是什么！”李东海听了点点头，没想多问，结果突然看见他钟云哥一向白皙的后脖子有一个咬痕，有了一点青紫的颜色。</p><p>“钟云哥！你脖子这个谁咬的？”</p><p>脖子？金钟云把手伸到后脖子那里摸了摸，细想了一番，才隐隐约约记起，是昨夜高潮的时候，曺圭贤压在他身上咬了那么一口，不过倒没什么感觉……</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤忽地听到这么一句，手上的游戏突然不香了。再也没空管已经快要死亡的游戏人物，走到金钟云旁边，真实看到了那个咬痕后，一股心酸突然涌了上来，却又不敢表露出来，硬是挤出一丝笑意，咬牙切齿地说，“哥昨晚是去哪了呀，这么野？”</p><p>金钟云看到他这般，有些无语，又好笑，没好气地说，“一个狗崽子咬的，咬了还不认人了。”</p><p>“噢～”成员们都开始起哄了。</p><p>平时金钟云跟个仙子一样无情无欲的，虽然逗他好玩但也不敢真正调侃些什么。</p><p>这几年来追金钟云的多了去了，大胆的有害羞的也有，但是都被拒绝了。更甚者看他瘦弱的外表想要强迫他，又被金钟云的气势被吓到，再也不敢动作。</p><p>但他们好像还是第一次看到这般的痕迹。</p><p>朴正洙看着这些兴奋的崽子，又看了一下在角落里心梗的曺圭贤，略有深意地笑了笑，还是没说什么。</p><p> </p><p>知道身上被留了痕迹，热了也不敢脱下外套，不过最后还是被热狠了，无奈脱下外套，只穿了一条老头背心。</p><p>“嘶……”</p><p>“咳咳……”</p><p>“哦莫……”</p><p>吸气声四处响起。没办法，金钟云身上的那些痕迹太过露骨，背上裸露出来的皮肤上吻痕密密麻麻的。</p><p>“呀！看什么！”金钟云恼羞成怒。</p><p>崽子们瞬间收声，互相看了看，都眼含笑意。</p><p>公司人员里，有一个人盯着金钟云，眼色暗沉。</p><p> </p><p>将最后一次全曲排完，已经天黑了。成员们陆陆续续收拾好东西回家。</p><p>金钟云本来是会第一个走人的，突然内急就去了厕所。</p><p>正在洗手。耳边突然传来一声闪光灯的声音。金钟云立马转过头，就看见一个陌生人不怀好意地望着他。</p><p>“金钟云，你这样子被我拍下来了呢。”</p><p>金钟云深吸一口气——阿西，又来了又来了。</p><p>沉默了一会，然后，转身，措不及防给人来了一拳。</p><p>“啊！”惨叫声响起，那人捂着脸，手机掉到了地上。</p><p>没等金钟云说什么，曺圭贤突然闯进来，“哥！怎么了！发生什么了！”</p><p>曺圭贤着急忙慌地，拉着金钟云左看右看。</p><p>“我没事，他有事。”金钟云走到那人面前，将手机捡起。</p><p>“妈的，拽什么拽，不就是个被人上的……啊！”</p><p>曺圭贤直接上前又给了人一拳，然后提溜起人交给了闻声前来的经纪人，交给他们去处理了，他们有经验。</p><p>金钟云始终没有什么表情，将照片彻底删干净后扔进垃圾桶。</p><p>“哥……”曺圭贤干巴巴憋了一句话，“哥太受欢迎了。”</p><p>这样的事就他遇到的也有四五次了。</p><p>金钟云看了他一会，突然笑了出声，“啊～那我们咕噜觉得我怎么样？”双手插兜，金钟云凑近人面前调笑了一句。</p><p>闻到金钟云身上的味道，曺圭贤红了脸，“哥很好，嗯，很好看，是很多人都喜欢的对象。”</p><p>又看到金钟云身上的痕迹，曺圭贤装作不经意的问，“哥是和谁在一起了吗？”</p><p>“那好多人要伤心了。”</p><p>“没在一起，就是喝醉来了一发。”——傻子啊！怎么还不说！</p><p>“啊……这样吗……”曺圭贤不敢再多问什么，成年人之间是要保持距离的。</p><p>还是不了了之了。</p><p> </p><p>颓了一路回到宿舍，曺圭贤将自己锁在房间发了一会呆，想起了昨晚的那一场情事。</p><p>将机器人扒拉出来，细细地看着它。昨晚真的好真，真的像是他在自己身下，那样的情动，那样的媚人。</p><p>想了一会，上前抱住了它——是类人的触感，但因为没有开机而显得冰冷，双眼也不是那样的明亮，不像他那样闪烁着光——是自己醉了吧，他不是金钟云，永远也不是。</p><p>自己不会拥有的他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【4】</p><p>人是需要刺激的。</p><p>丧圭刚将满腹的心事压下，糟心的事又来了。</p><p>之前表白过金钟云的一个后辈缠上金钟云了。</p><p>被拒绝之后没有离开，而是一碰见就围在金钟云身边和他聊天，还被他成功打入内部，说是想和钟云哥成为朋友。</p><p>放屁。</p><p>看着金钟云和那个后辈有说有笑地聊着天，曺圭贤干脆闭上眼睡一会，眼不见心不烦。</p><p> </p><p>被后辈逗笑了好一番，停了下来，眼神飘走，因为太在意，金钟云看着沙发上的曺圭贤，走了会神——是哪里不舒服了吗？</p><p>后辈顺着他的视线看去，又看了看金钟云——是第一次，第一次看见金钟云这般望着别人。</p><p>金钟云看着多情，心思细腻，总是会照顾别人，什么都会分享，却也死守着自己的心，不肯轻易动心。他就是知道了这一点才在被拒绝后没有气馁，想要通过长时间的接触去攻破他的心防。</p><p>但现在已经晚了，金钟云的心已经交了出去，交给了那个同样优秀帅气的男人。</p><p>漂亮哥哥走了出来，拥抱了那只企鹅。</p><p> </p><p>可那只笨企鹅什么也不知道，自己生着闷气。</p><p>眉头一皱，金钟云还是担心地走了过去，蹲下来仔细看了看曺圭贤，“咕噜呀，怎么了，不舒服吗？”</p><p>曺圭贤身体一僵，他好像好久没有听见金钟云这么轻柔的声音了。</p><p>“没什么事，没睡好而已。”曺圭贤睁开眼回答道。</p><p>“嗯，”金钟云点点头，“实在太累就先回家，我帮你请假。”</p><p>金钟云还是这么好，却对所有人都这么好。</p><p>轻轻一声叹息，愁绪满怀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【5】</p><p>思虑过重，加上高密度的行程，身体终究是熬垮了——曺圭贤得了肠胃炎。</p><p>得了肠胃炎吃能吃些清淡的东西，所以在得知消息的第二天，金钟云就拎着妈妈牌养胃粥到宿舍里来了。</p><p>曺圭贤还在睡觉，和经纪人打过招呼，金钟云拎着保温瓶走进了卧室。</p><p>“咕噜呀，起来喝点粥吧。”</p><p>“……嗯，哥怎么来了？”睡得迷迷糊糊，一睁开眼就看见金钟云坐在床边。</p><p>“嗯，给你送粥喝，养胃的。”</p><p>“啊……我太惨了，喜欢的都不能吃了……”企鹅抱怨。</p><p>“想都别想，快起来。”</p><p>“哥喂我。”张大嘴，乖巧地望着金钟云。</p><p>被弟弟可爱到，曺圭贤少见的撒娇总是让他心软的不行。</p><p>一口一口地将粥给曺圭贤喂下，金钟云神情专注，竟让曺圭贤琢磨出一种心疼深情的意味。</p><p>心脏又一次扑通扑通地跳动。</p><p>看着金钟云收拾东西，曺圭贤认真地问：“哥怎么这么好？”</p><p>金钟云失笑，“怎么了？生病了感情充沛吗？”</p><p>伸出小手揉了揉曺圭贤满头的乱毛，“你要快点好起来呀。”</p><p>曺圭贤顺着点了点头。</p><p>金钟云收拾好东西扭了扭脖子，突然看到卧室角落里一个人高的大纸箱，转念一想，不等曺圭贤反应，就走过去将箱子打开，“莫呀，这是什么东西那么……大……”</p><p>“哥！别！”曺圭贤慌张地想要阻止，但已经被看到了。</p><p>一切都完了。</p><p>上一次黑暗中匆匆忙忙将这个扯出来就走了倒没看仔细。</p><p>这个机器人真的就是我吧，做的也太真了。</p><p>忽然又想到了什么，脸颊通红，转身假装质问他，“这……是什么？”</p><p>曺圭贤认命地闭上眼，不敢去看金钟云。</p><p>“是我订的……”</p><p>“因为……太喜欢哥了。”</p><p>“……这个好像还是有性爱功能的，对吧？”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“舒服吗？”</p><p>“舒服……嗯？”有点不对劲，曺圭贤抬起头看他。</p><p>金钟云走过去拎起枕头就是一锤，“舒服你个头！舒服得连人都不认了是吗！”</p><p>——个死崽子，蠢死了。</p><p>“什么……什么！”</p><p>“那晚真的是哥吗！”</p><p>金钟云假装生气实则害羞转过身不想看他。</p><p>喉咙突然有些干涩，曺圭贤咽了咽口水，“原来是哥吗……”</p><p>看到金钟云耳尖通红，曺圭贤下床走过去将金钟云抱入怀。</p><p>是抱过的感觉，是他。</p><p>“真的……是哥吗……”还是不敢轻易相信。</p><p>“你那晚吓到我了。”金钟云无奈转过来，曺圭贤眼巴巴可怜兮兮地望着他。</p><p>“对不起……我，我不知道来着……”——让你忍了这么久，这么痛苦，很抱歉。</p><p>闭上眼睛，金钟云凑近轻轻一吻。</p><p>唇上的软绵触感终于让曺圭贤真实地感受到了——这是真的，他真的拥有了他。</p><p>企鹅的爱被漂亮哥哥珍惜地抱着呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【6】</p><p>就要走火，金钟云先一步清醒过来，将曺圭贤推开，“你小子病着呢，别折腾。”</p><p>下身硬邦，曺圭贤被推开了有些迷茫。</p><p>“我上火了……”</p><p>咬了咬唇，金钟云指着床“上床去。”</p><p>曺圭贤听话地坐下，就看见金钟云慢吞吞地忽然在床边半跪下，然后小手将他的睡裤一扒，黑色内裤里鼓起的一团露了出来。</p><p>“哥，你……”</p><p>“别说话！”金钟云恼怒，抬头瞪了他一眼。</p><p>然后强忍害羞把内裤也扒开，另一个男人的阴茎就这样呈现在他眼前，涨的通红，柱身很粗，顶端已经湿润，似乎还有些热气。</p><p>放弃地闭上眼，小手紧张地抚上柱身，然后小嘴一张将硕大的龟头纳入口中，慢慢吮吸起来。</p><p>将年轻时所看到的小黄片运用到实际，金钟云将牙齿收好，伸出舌尖在马眼上舔了舔，然后尽量张大嘴在阴茎上下吞吐，小手也在柱身上下撸动。</p><p>曺圭贤被激红了眼，他十几年来的钟云哥就这样跪在地上为他口交，让他的心口满满的都是无处发泄的爱意。</p><p>他一点一点地描摹着金钟云的模样，颤抖着的双眼，鼻尖被蹭得微亮，小嘴里是自己勃起的阴茎，脑袋就这样随着吞吐的动作上下耸动。</p><p>他爱死了这般模样。</p><p>曺圭贤吐出一口浊气，闷哼一声，射 了出来。</p><p>险些被呛到，将阴茎吐出，满嘴都是曺圭贤的精液，一股子味，金钟云憋着气快步走到卧室里的浴室将口中的东西吐到洗手台，打开水龙头冲掉，然后清洗口腔。</p><p>抬起头来，口周微红，一看就知道发生了什么。</p><p>纠结了一番走了出去，被曺圭贤拉上了床。</p><p>“哥睡一会吧，我去把碗洗干净再给你拿回去。”</p><p>金钟云乖乖地躺下，看着曺圭贤，眼睛滴溜溜地转。</p><p>不会再忍，曺圭贤弯下腰，结结实实地落下一吻，“好了，闭眼休息一会吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>我好爱你。</p><p>嗯，我也是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【番外】</p><p>第二次还是在宿舍。</p><p>金钟云喜欢私密的地方，这会让他有安全感。</p><p>不过宿舍的隔音也挺好的，也没有邻居，所以可以放肆玩。</p><p>已经晚上十一点了，曺圭贤早就不怀好意地把金钟云叫了过来把他灌醉，美名其曰睡个好觉。</p><p>半醉半醒地躺在床上，金钟云眼神迷离，完全无力反抗，任由曺圭贤的手在在自己腿间揉着，硬是被弄硬了。</p><p>“哥硬了，我要帮哥解决的。”小曺满是心眼。</p><p>刚想有下一步动作，曺圭贤却站起身，把角落里的机器人搬了出来，还开了机，小声说了句，“开启录像模式。”</p><p>“金钟云”就这样站在角落里，双眼看向他们。</p><p>曺圭贤继续刚才的动作，俯身在金钟云耳边轻声说，“哥要吗？”手下的动作不停。</p><p>喝了酒反而不那么害羞，金钟云挺了挺下身，“要。”</p><p>金钟云知道会发生什么，特意打扮了一番才过来的。因为是冬天，里面套了件宽松的青灰色毛衣，外套在刚刚喝酒的时候脱掉了，下面简单地穿了条牛仔裤，现在已经被脱掉了。</p><p>两个男人散发的荷尔蒙将不小的房间充的满满的，某种气息越来越浓。</p><p>金钟云的双腿被曺圭贤分开，然后被压到自己耳边，下身被露个干净，性器勃起，下方的穴口紧闭着。</p><p>曺圭贤拿出早就准备好的润滑油，打开淋在了穴口，然后两指并拢缓缓插入，小心地扩张着。</p><p>仔细寻到了那一处敏感点，曺圭贤一下又一下地去按着，刺激的金钟云不断扭着腰，穴肉想要收缩，又被曺圭贤坏心眼地用手撑出空来，上方的性器也被照顾到，先射了一次，浓白全部落在毛衣上。</p><p>扩张好了，曺圭贤拍了拍金钟云的屁股，“哥，我进去了。”</p><p>金钟云抱着腿，闭上眼，没回答。</p><p>阴茎一寸一寸地将穴肉破开，硬邦邦沉甸甸地深入穴道，然后开始缓缓地抽插。</p><p>“嗯啊……”金钟云迷蒙地看着曺圭贤，呻吟一声。</p><p>“哥，你太紧了，里面好热。”曺圭贤终于清醒地感受到了金钟云，如他想象中的一般，让他性奋不已。</p><p>下身有节奏地抽插着，一只手撑住身体，另一只手空出来讲人的毛衣推上去，露出乳头。张嘴咬入，用牙齿轻磨，一会又开始吮吸，满意地将两个乳头弄的晶亮红肿。</p><p>“额哼……”金钟云被弄得闷哼一声，穴肉敏感地收缩起来。</p><p>曺圭贤抱着金钟云换了个体位，让金钟云背对自己坐在自己身上，阴茎插得更深，一下又一下狠狠碾过敏感点。</p><p>金钟云的双腿摆成跪姿，又张得大大的，大腿间的白肉湿漉漉的，有自己的肠液，有自己的精液，有润滑油。</p><p>“哥，看看那里。”</p><p>眼睛聚焦，看到了角落里的那个“金钟云”，双眼一下子瞪大，射了几次的性器又一次射出，后穴不断绞紧，惹得曺圭贤忍不住在里面射了出来。</p><p>“哥怎么这么兴奋……”</p><p>“你是变态吗！”金钟云怒骂。</p><p>“呵呵，”曺圭贤低笑，“是呀，只对哥一个人变态。这可花了不少钱呢……”说着，将金钟云抱起来，走到那个“金钟云”面前，命令道：“把他的腿揽好。”</p><p>“金钟云”听令伸出手穿过金钟云的膝窝将金钟云抱住。金钟云早就被肏弄得软了身子，只能无力窝在另一个“自己”怀里，眼睁睁看着曺圭贤又欺身而上，将又一次硬起的阴茎插进来，有些惊恐地摇头，“啊！你……嗯啊……不要………不要，唔呜，太羞耻了……不要……”</p><p>曺圭贤捏着金钟云的腰，用力地撞击抽插，囊袋重重地撞在臀肉上发出响亮的声音。</p><p>“啪啪啪…”<br/>“咕兹咕兹…”</p><p>“哥喜欢吗？这种感觉，很不错吧？”曺圭贤明显感觉到金钟云也兴奋了起来，屁股淫荡地随着动作晃动着，把自己吞的更深，让自己肏得更用力。</p><p>“不是………没有………啊啊……不要了……慢点……”</p><p>曺圭贤依言慢下动作，然后将阴茎拔了出来，“哥，我有个想法。”</p><p>“呜……”穴内一下子空虚，金钟云难耐地扭了扭，“什么……”</p><p>“哥你还要吗？”</p><p>欲求不满的感觉很难受，“要，你进来……”</p><p>“你先答应我。”</p><p>“答应什么？”</p><p>“你先答应。”</p><p>“好……我答应你，你快进来。”</p><p>曺圭贤疼爱地摸了摸金钟云的小脸，然后对着那个“金钟云”命令，“勃起，”<br/>将它的裤子也扒下，然后撑开金钟云的后穴，让它插了进去，“开启按摩棒模式。”</p><p>“呀！！！”金钟云措不及防被身后的“金钟云”顶了进去，没来得及反抗，穴内高速震动的玩意儿将他刺激得不轻，“啊啊啊！太快了……啊啊啊！”</p><p>曺圭贤舔了舔嘴唇，看着金钟云一副被玩坏的模样，伸手摸到金钟云穴口周围按了按，竟是要将穴口再撑开！</p><p>“啊！曺圭贤！我打死你！”金钟云又惊又怕，他这是要被曺圭贤弄死！</p><p>那玩意儿不是很大，只是用来扩张用的，所以后穴还是可以慢慢将曺圭贤的阴茎一并纳入。</p><p>曺圭贤按揉了一会，穴口松了许多，才讲阴茎缓缓插入，那玩意儿的震动也给他带来了不小的快感，待金钟云适应后，与那玩意一并在穴内抽插起来。</p><p>“嘶额，哥，你好棒……”</p><p>“呜呜，不要，求求你……太刺激了，我受不了……”金钟云哭出来了，被强烈的快感刺激的。</p><p>曺圭贤面上温柔地将金钟云脸上的眼泪舔去，“哥，享受吧。”</p><p> </p><p>灭顶的高潮袭来，金钟云的性器早已射不出什么东西了，硬是后穴高潮了一把，穴内被两股液体射得满满当当，撑得很。</p><p> </p><p>停止了录制，将机器人关了机，曺圭贤将金钟云抱了下来。</p><p>“不要这样了……我受不了……”金钟云趴在曺圭贤身上颤抖着，那样的快感他实在是受不了。</p><p>“那哥舒服嘛？”曺圭贤低头蹭了蹭他的脸。</p><p>“……舒服是舒服……”金钟云小声说了一句。</p><p>“好，那下次换你弄他。”曺圭贤失笑。</p><p>“呀！”金钟云锤了他一下，又想起了一个问题，“你有没有用过……”</p><p>“没有，”曺圭贤摇头，叹息一声将金钟云抱的更紧，“它不是你，对它我硬不起来。”</p><p>金钟云听了这话悄悄脸红，“你这小子……”</p><p>“哥，你爱我吗…”曺圭贤望着金钟云的发旋，满眼爱意。</p><p>金钟云没有回答，而是在曺圭贤肩膀狠狠咬了一口，“都让你弄成这样了，还问……”</p><p>“哥，我爱你。”</p><p>“知道了。”有点不耐烦。</p><p>顿了一会，“我也爱你。”</p><p>企鹅抱着他的漂亮哥哥狠狠要了个够。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>